


Out to Lunch

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian convinces Mickey to take him out to lunch, and everything is going great, amazing actually. Until some idiot decides to hit on Ian right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping on the bandwagon of all the jealous gallavich. It is one of my favorite things.

They’re out to fucking lunch of all places when it happens. Ian talked him into taking him to this little restaurant that some of the regulars at the club were talking about. Mickey had kind of dug his heels in, not because he was ashamed to be seen with Ian, the opposite really, but he wasn’t exactly the go out to lunch type. 

Ian had finally had enough of three days of this, ”Come on Mick, just admit it, you’re ashamed to be seen out with me.” 

Mickey stopped and stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes, “That’s what you think I am? Ashamed of you?” 

Ian folded his arms in challenge. 

Mickey snarled, “Get your fucking shoes on then.”

"What?" Ian blinked, thrown off completely by the seemingly random statement. 

"What you deaf? I said get your shoes on. You can’t go to lunch in your fucking socks. And put on some real pants while you’re at it." Mickey shoved his feet into his shoes and refused to look Ian in the eye, not wanting to see his stupid shit eating grin. 

The lunch place turned out to be a lot farther north than Mickey had ever been. He fiddled with the cuffs on his shirt sleeves nervously while Ian talked to the waiter. 

"Hey come on, don’t be nervous. This place isn’t even that nice." Ian smoothed a hand across Mickey’s shoulders, taking some of the tension out of his back. 

Mickey bit back any defensive comments and just let Ian direct him towards their table. He was slowly but surely learning that in the end just letting Ian comfort him always worked out better for them both anyway. 

The waiter left them with a little smile and their menus. Mickey probably should be trying to decipher what half of the words even meant (balsamic vinaigrette??) but he made the mistake of looking up at Ian. His boyfriend (which still sounded alien and strange even in his own thoughts) was sitting across from him, chewing his bottom lip red raw as he looked over the menu. His hand was resting casually in the middle of the table, probably not even on purpose. Before Mickey could talk himself out of it he reached over and took Ian’s hand in his.

Ian didn’t even look up, just smiled and lace their fingers together tighter.

The waiter came back and practically beamed at their laced fingers, Mickey rolled his eyes but didn’t let go.

"Are you two ready to order?" he smiled pleasantly, but quickly noticed Mickey’s sudden look of panic.

"Our burgers are really good."

Mickey huffed a breath out in relief, “Yeah okay, I’ll have one of those with fries.”

"Same." Ian handed their menus over with his free hand, tightening his grip on Mickey’s palm to make sure he wouldn’t let go.

When the waiter walked away Ian finally looked into his eyes and smiled, “See, I told you this wouldn’t be so bad. You love burgers.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but it was affectionate and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

"Hey sweet stuff," neither of them even looked up at the words, it honestly didn’t even occur to them someone else would try to hit on them in this moment. 

"I said hey sweet stuff."

Mickey finally turned his head to look at the man standing by their table, eyeing Ian like he was a breakfast buffet.

"What the fuck?" he breathed out, incredulous.

They were fucking holding hands at a restaurant and this asshole is trying to hit on his fucking boyfriend? Are you kidding?

With Mickey distracted Ian turned and glared at the man. He was tall and burly, probably taller than Ian but broad across the shoulders like Mickey. Honestly he looked a little like Mickey if he had ever taken steroids and shot up two feet and had more of a Neanderthal look.

"Not interested," he sniffed before turning back to his glass of water.

"This asshole only putting out for water? Let me buy you a drink."

Mickey bristled. Ian had just recently come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t drink on his new meds. He’d spent a lot of time upset that he couldn’t hang out with Mickey like they used to. Mickey had wanted to laugh until he cried, none of that shit mattered to him. Ian healthy and happy was all that mattered to him anymore. And he would be damned if some muscled up idiot was going to ruin months of work.

"Alright assface. Why don’t you back the fuck up? He ain’t interested. In case you can’t tell, he’s got a boyfriend. That boyfriend is me. And yeah you look big but I bet you wouldn’t last a second on the south side. So why don’t you pack up your store bought muscles and get the fuck out of my face so I can eat my damn lunch with my damn boyfriend in peace?" 

"This ain’t worth this shit. Not even that hot anyway." the man snarled as he stormed away.

"You keep telling yourself that, fucking idiot." Mickey growled, his hand gripping Ian’s so tightly his knuckles turned white.

When he turned back, Ian was smiling.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, what the fuck else would you be?" Mickey snipped, still steaming from the argument.

"I should have known you getting jealous would have been what made you say it." Ian hummed lightly as he took a sip of his water.

Mickey scoffed, “Eh, fuck you man. Jealous? Of that meat head?”

Ian just kept smiling, not saying a word until the waiter put their meals in front of them and walked away.

Ian touched his fork idly, “I like it when you’re jealous.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah?”

He finally let go of Ian’s hand so he could take a bite into his burger. The food was good, the taste of the burger and bacon filling his senses and making his mouth water.

"Yeah, I’m actually kind of hard now." Ian smiled pleasantly as Mickey choked.

"Wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?"

Mickey shoved another bit of food in his mouth before swallowing hard, “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
